<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Time flies. by bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27378007">Time flies.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb/pseuds/bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb'>bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Gen, year 50 go brrrrrr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:13:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>109</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27378007</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb/pseuds/bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tick tick tick.</p><p>Can you hear the clock?</p><p>The timer counts down from 24.</p><p>Time is running out.</p><p>Do what you can.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>No Romantic Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>victors' tower (stories from floor 6)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Time flies.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/WreakingHavok/gifts">WreakingHavok</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khio/gifts">Khio</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He says up late at night, staring at the clock.</p><p> </p><p>The ticking haunts him.</p><p> </p><p>One second gone. Another. Another.</p><p> </p><p>Less time to make a mark.</p><p> </p><p>Less time to spare.</p><p> </p><p>Closer to doom.</p><p> </p><p>Tick, tick, tick.</p><p> </p><p><em>Don't think about it,</em> as he swings a scythe at the wheat. <em>Don't think about it, </em>as he ties bales. <em>Don't think, </em>as he hefts two hay bales onto his back.</p><p> </p><p><em>Don't think about it, </em>as he comforts his sister on nights of mandated viewings.</p><p> </p><p><em>Don't think, </em>as his name is entered 32 times.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Do you know how much time you have left, Phil? The sands in the hourglass slip out of your fingers.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>haha, its time</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>